PC Species of Urthe
The PC Species of Urthe are all the available playable character types of the Urthe campaign setting. They are organized below based on the timeline of their appearance on Urthe. Naturally, campaigns set in a particular age of Urthe are limited to the PC species and races available in that age, and the ages previous. In other words, unless time travel is involved, you can't have a human PC before the Fourth Age, or a Dwarf PC before the Second Age. Currently, campaigns are generally set in the sixth age (ie. the present), so all the species and races listed below are available as playable characters in those campaigns, at the DM's discretion. This list assists in matching, dating and identifying artifacts and ancient civilizations with their respective ages and species makeup, and clarifies certain matters of lineage (ie. how far a character's ancestors date back, etc.). To the eye of outsiders, the differences between the species, or between the races within species, are mostly cosmetic, but the PC species of Urthe would all maintain that there are important cultural differences between the groups. PC Races of the First Age 'High Elf' (Seldarus aureus) +1 DEX, -1 CON Ordained by Corellon Larethian. *'Physical Description' **Small and slightly built, High Elves average 5 feet tall and weigh 105 pounds. **Pale and creamy skinned, High Elves do not tan, nor suffer ill effects from sun exposure. **Usually blonde haired and blue eyed, or dark haired and green eyed. **High Elves have Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **They are 90% resistant to sleep and charm spells. **They are keen and observant, giving them: ***a 1:6 chance of detecting a secret door in passing within 10'. ***a 1:3 chance of detecting a secret door in a 10' search. ***a 1:2 chance of finding a concealed door. **High Elves agility and comfort outdoors allows them to move through natural terrain silently and nearly invisibly. **Enemies of Elves have a -4 penalty to their surprise roll if the Elf is moving alone, 90 ft away from the rest of their party, or is with others of equal or better Dexterity, and all are in nonmetal armor. If the Elf must open a door or screen to get to the enemy, the penalty is reduced to -2. *'Society' **High Elves are often considered frivolous and aloof. In fact, they are not, although humans often find their personalities impossible to fathom. **They concern themselves with natural beauty, dancing and frolicking, playing and singing, unless necessity dictates otherwise. **They are not fond of ships or mines, but enjoy growing things and gazing at the open sky. **Even though High Elves tend toward haughtiness and arrogance at times, they regard their friends and associates as equals. They do not make friends easily, but a friend (or enemy) is never forgotten. **They prefer to distance themselves from humans, have little love for Dwarves, and hate the evil denizens of the world. **Their humor is clever, as are their songs and poetry. **High Elves are brave but never foolhardy. **They eat sparingly; they drink mead and wine, but seldom to excess. **While they find well-wrought jewelry a pleasure to behold, they are not overly interested in money or gain. **They find magic and swordplay (or any refined combat art) fascinating. **They are the most frequently encountered race of Elf. **High Elves prefer pastel shades, and cloaks of forest green. **They are adept with bow, longsword, shortsword (+1 to ATT); often armored in chain mail. 'Satyr' (Damhus satyri) +1 STR, -1 INT Ordained by Damh. *'Physical Description' **Average height is about 5 feet tall. **Satyrs appear to have the torso, head, and arms of a man, and pelvis and hind legs of a goat. Two small horns protrude from the otherwise human-seeming forehead. **There are no female Satyrs: sages conclude that Dryads, though a different species, are their natural mate. **Satyrs can attack with their horns, for 2-8 damage. **Hair is coarse and curly, reddish or dark brown on the head and body, matching the colour of the fur on the legs. Pointed beards and goatees are common. **Skin colour ranges from tan to brown, with some very rare individuals (1%) having deep red coloured skin. Horns and hooves are black. **Satyrs' keen senses give them a +2 on surprise rolls when in woodland areas. They can also blend well with the foliage, making them 90% undetectable, giving opponents a -2 to surprise rolls. **Satyrs' dark eyes give them Infravision to 60 feet. **Satyrs are proficient players of the Satyr's Pipe, an instrument of their people. *'Society' **Eschewing organized civilization, Satyrs live in colonies. They make their homes in caves or large hollow trees. **They rarely venture far from their homes, and then only to get food. Satyrs enjoy venison, small game, woodland plants and fruits. **Satyrs are interest in sport, frolicking, piping, chasing tail, and other sensual pleasures. They resent disruptions to this lifestyle, and drive away buzzkills. Revellers who bring good food and fine drink are always welcomed by Satyrs, especially Elves. **Satyrs have a reputation for partying hard, but also of stealing people's stuff once they're passed out. PC Races of the Second Age 'Mountain Dwarf' (Moradus montem) +1 CON, -1 DEX Ordained by Moradin Soulforger. *'Physical Description' **Short and thickly built, Mountain Dwarves average 4 foot 8 inches in height, and weigh 160 pounds. **Mountain Dwarves have a reddish-tan or reddish-brown, ruddy complexion. Coarse, wiry hair is usually red or brown, greying with age. Hair is worn long for both sexes, including beards. Elaborate braids are common for both hair and beard. **Eyes are often deep green or blue, and provide Infravision effective to 60 feet. **By nature, Mountain Dwarves are nonmagical and rarely use magical spells. This gives a bonus to their saving throws against attacks from magical wands, staves, rods, and spells. This bonus is +1 for every 3 - ½ points of Constitution score. **Because of their nonmagical nature, however, Mountain Dwarves have trouble using magical items. All magical items that are not specifically suited Dwarves have a 20% chance to malfunction when used by a Mountain Dwarf. This check is made each time the Dwarf uses a magical item. **Mountain Dwarves' solid, sturdy builds account for their increased Conditioning & decreased Dexterity. *'Society' **Given to hard work and care little for most humor. Strong and brave. **Enjoy beer, ale, mead, and even stronger drink. **Mountain Dwarves have exceptional resistance to toxic substances. All Dwarven characters make saving throws against poison with the same bonuses that they get against magical attacks. **Love precious metal, particularly gold. They prize gems, of course, especially diamonds and opaque gems (except pearls, which they do not like). **Dwarves like the earth and dislike the sea. **Not overly fond of elves, they have a fierce hatred of orcs and goblins. **Their short, stocky builds make them ill-suited for riding horses or other large mounts (although ponies present no difficulty), so they tend to be a trifle dubious and wary of these creatures. **They are ill-disposed toward magic and have little talent for it, but revel in fighting, warcraft, and scientific arts such as engineering. **Mountain Dwarves live in isolated clan strongholds carved inside large mountains. They prefer life in the comforting gloom and solidness that is found underground. They have several special abilities that relate to their underground life, and they are noted for being particularly resistant to magics and poisons. **Dwarves are miners of great skill. While underground, they can try to detect the following information when within 10 feet of the particular phenomenon (but they can determine their approximate depth below the surface at any time). ***Detect grade or slope in passage 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect new tunnel/passage construction 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect sliding/shifting walls or rooms 1-4 on 1d6 ***Detect stonework traps, pits, and deadfalls 1-3 on 1d6 ***Determine approximate depth underground 1-3 on 1d6 *Living underground, Mountain Dwarves have developed an affinity for battling Orcs, Half-Orcs, Goblins, and Hobgoblins, gaining a +1 to attacks against them. *Due to Mountain Dwarves' cunning combat ability against larger opponents, Ogres, Trolls, Ogre Magi, Giants, and Titans all suffer -4 to hit them. 'Wild Elf' (Seldarus sylvaticus) +1 DEX, -1 CHA Quasi-feral branch of High Elven ancestry, ordained by Erevan Ilesere. *'Physical Description' **Short and slight, but more thickly built than their High Elf cousins, Wild Elves average height is 5 foot 1 inch, and their average weight is 105 pounds. **Blonde to reddish hair is common, as is lightly tanned skin. **Light brown or green eyes is common, while hazel or blue is more rare. All Wild Elves have Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **Wild Elves commonly exhibit a higher degree of fat accumulation than most other elves. This distinctive characteristic, most noted in the breasts and buttocks of females, appears to be an adaptation to varying cyclic nutritional opportunities for hunter-gatherers. *'Society' **Wild Elves live in nomadic tribes in woodland and wilderness. Specific tribes are often represented by tattoos. **Wild Elves favor clothes in the natural colours and textures of their surroundings: browns and green, shifting to reds in the fall, white in the winter. **Led by intuition, emotion, strength, Wild Elves are very reclusive, and associate more with animals than other sentient beings. **Wild Eves have an instinctive, natural connection with the land. They easily befriend natural woodland creatures. Unless the animal is already hostile, they can automatically shift its reaction by two categories. **Wild Elves try to never leave their forests. In general, they are unfriendly and unhelpful, and have an aversion to non-woodland settings. They hate the sea, and will not willingly board a seagoing vessel. They also hate the underground, and become claustrophobic beneath the soil. **They regard cities as perversion, and cannot abide technology. 'Grey Elf' (Seldarus canus) +1 INT, -1 CON *Evolved branch of High Elven ancestry, ordained by Sehanine Moonbow. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 2"; average weight: 105 lbs. **Silver haired and amber eyed, or rarely, pale golden hair and violet eyes (known as Faerie Elves, some of whom are associated with the rise of humankind. **Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. *Society **Live in hidden citadels and hermitage cities on high mountaintops, with unlimited access to their own libraries and sages. **The most aloof of the elves, and the most reliant on intelligence above all. **Dress in regal attire of gold and yellow, silver and white, with overcloaks of blue or purple. **Armored in plate or chain mail, with winged helms, often mounted on hippogriffs or griffons. **Often believe strongly in their own racial purity, especially regarding social taboos concerning Half Elves. Because of their haughtiness and arrogance, Grey Elves receive a -3 on all reaction adjustments when dealing with non-elves. Their disdain, whether intended or not, is felt by others and leads to poor relations. Grey Elves suffer a -1 reaction adjustment with all other elves, but no adjustment with their own Grey elven kind. PC Races of the Third Age 'Hill Dwarf' (Moradus collis) +1 CON, -1 WIS *Evolved branch of Mountain Dwarven ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 4'4"; average weight: 140 lbs. **Skin is tan or light brown, with ruddy cheeks. **Eyes are often light green or blue, and provide Infravision effective to 60 feet. **Hair is black, grey, brown, or red. Coarse, wiry hair is usually black, grey, red or brown, going lighter with age. Hair is worn long for both sexes, including beards. **Beards are large and bushy for all males, and some females. **By nature, Hill Dwarves are nonmagical and rarely use magical spells. This gives a bonus to their saving throws against attacks from magical wands, staves, rods, and spells. This bonus is +1 for every 3 - ½ points of Constitution score. **Because of their nonmagical nature, however, Hill Dwarves have trouble using magical items. All magical items that are not specifically suited Dwarves have a 20% chance to malfunction when used by a Hill Dwarf. This check is made each time the Dwarf uses a magical item. *Society **The most commonly encountered Dwarves. **Live in areas of rolling hills, with strongholds underground and outposts on the surface. **Hill dwarves favour dark, sombre earth-tone clothes, and wear little jewelry. **Racial Enmities: Ogres, Trolls, Ogre Magi, Giants, and Titans all suffer -4 to hit Hill Dwarves. **Given to hard work and care little for most humor. Strong and brave. **Enjoy beer, ale, mead, and even stronger drink. **Hill Dwarves have exceptional resistance to toxic substances. All Dwarven characters make saving throws against poison with the same bonuses that they get against magical attacks. **Love precious metal, particularly gold. They prize gems, of course, especially diamonds and opaque gems (except pearls, which they do not like). **Dwarves like the earth and dislike the sea. **Not overly fond of elves, they have a fierce hatred of orcs and goblins. **Their short, stocky builds make them ill-suited for riding horses or other large mounts (although ponies present no difficulty), so they tend to be a trifle dubious and wary of these creatures. **They are ill-disposed toward magic and have little talent for it, but revel in fighting, warcraft, and scientific arts such as engineering. **Hill Dwarves are miners of great skill. While underground, they can try to detect the following information when within 10 feet of the particular phenomenon (but they can determine their approximate depth below the surface at any time). ***Detect grade or slope in passage 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect new tunnel/passage construction 1-5 on 1d6 ***Detect sliding/shifting walls or rooms 1-4 on 1d6 ***Detect stonework traps, pits, and deadfalls 1-3 on 1d6 ***Determine approximate depth underground 1-3 on 1d6 **Hill Dwarves have developed an affinity for battling Orcs, Half-Orcs, Goblins, and Hobgoblins, gaining a +1 to attacks against them. **Due to Hill Dwarves' cunning combat ability against larger opponents, Ogres, Trolls, Ogre Magi, Giants, and Titans all suffer -4 to hit them. 'Rock Gnome' (Garlus saxum) +1 INT, -1 WIS *Ordained by Garl Glittergold. *Physical Description **Big nosed, cheerful, industrious: the stereotypical gnome. **Lightly built, but strong as most humans, stand 3'8" on average. **Eyes are usually blue, sometimes green, rarely yellow or brown. **Infravision to a distance of 60 feet. **Skin is brown, from light tan to black. **Hair is widely vaired, like human hair, during youth, but upon adulthood, hair turns pale grey or white. **Males are bearded, starting around their second century. Beards are kept short and neatly trimmed. **Life expectancy is around 500 -750 years. **Rock Gnomes gain a +1 bonus to their saving throws against spells for every 3.5 points of CON. *Society **No preference for any one type of climate, but make their homes in areas of abundant rock. **Fond of gemstones, especially diamonds, Rock Gnomes are the greatest of the Gnomish gemcutters. **Ideal meal is boiled unspiced meat, potatoes and mushrooms, with unleavened bread. **Very musical people. **Like Dwarves, Rock Gnomes can detect sloping passages, (1-5 on 1d6), flawed stonework (1-7 on 1d10), and approximate depth (1-4 on 1d6) and direction (1-3 on 1d6) underground. **Rock Gnomes add +1 to all melee attack rolls against goblins or kobolds, their racial enemies. They receive a -4 bonus to their AC when attacked by Giant-class creatures. 'Hairfoot Halfling' (Yondallus pilipodi) +1 DEX, -1 STR *Ordained by Yondalla. *Physical Description **Average height is about 4 foot tall. **Round faced, and roundly built, with skin ranging from pale and pink to dark and dusky. **Hair runs from blonde to black, and eye are brown or hazel, usually. **Furry footed, but beardless. *Society **Most common of the Halfling races. **Live in burrows built above and beneath the ground. **Live in small rural villages and pastoral/georgic settings. **Favor clothes that are brightly coloured, but confortable and practical above all. PC Races of the Fourth Age 'Neomane Human' (Mortalis neomis) No Modifier *Evolved branch of Hsing-sing ape ancestry. * *Physical Description **Except for an isolated variety of partial Halfling ancestry (a subrace where adult males grow to less than 4 feet 11 inches in average height), a Neomane human is typically of fair stature, and the body and limbs slender. **Average height: 5'8"; average weight: 160 lbs. **The skin is of various shades of tan to brown to black. The primary determinant of skin color is the amount, density and distribution of the pigment melanin, which is associated with environmental factors varying with latitude. Dark skin offers protection from harmful UV radiation. The percentage of light reflected from black or dark brown skin varies from 12 to 42 per cent, whereas it rises to 55 to 72 per cent for white or tan skin. **Neomane humans have dark brown or black eyes. The hair is black, short and crisp or woolly, or kinky, although some may shave their heads, and others may grow their hair long. In males, the beard and body-hair are usually scanty. **The nose is flat as well as broad, and the lips are thick and expressive. **A high degree of fat accumulation on the buttocks, is common. This distinctive characteristic, most noted in females, appears to be an adaptation to varying cyclic nutritional opportunities for hunter-gatherers. *Society **Live predominantly in equatorial areas with abundant sunlight. 'Stomade Human ' (Mortalis stomis) +1 STR, -1 DEX *Evolved branch of mixed Neomane Human and Dakon ape ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 9"; average weight: 160 lbs. **Stomades tend to be of relatively tall stature. **They have white or tan skin: the tan on some can be quite dark. **The eyes are black, brown, blue, green, hazel or grey. **Light-colored skin is an adaptation to higher latitudes, favoring low levels of melanin pigmentation for prevalent low levels of UV radiation, to improve Vitamin D synthesis in the absence of brilliant sunlight. **The hair is black, brown, blond, or red, straight, wavy or curly. **In males, the beard is abundant. Male pattern baldness is relatively common. **The nose tends to be long and narrow. *Society **Live predominantly in temperate regions, and often at high altitudes. 'Deomast Human ' (Mortalis deomis) +1 DEX, -1 STR *Evolved branch of mixed Neomane Human and Dakon ape ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 6"; average weight: 150 lbs. **Deomast skin ranges from brown to almost black. **Eyes are dark brown or black. **Hair is black or dark brown, straight or wavy, long. **The nose is straight, long and narrow. **Beard is often well developed, in males, while females often have some sparse facial hair, too. *Society **Live in hot equatorial regions. 'Half-Elf' (Mortalis seldari) +1 Any, -1 Any *Evolved branch of combined Human and Elven ancestry, usually High Elven descent. *Physical Description **Average height is 5 feet 3 inches. **Take on elements of both parents' appearance. *Society **Never welcomed in Grey Elven society, but may be more acceptable among other Elven sub-cultures. **Often outsiders. 'Stout Halfling' (Yondallus robustus) +1 CON, -1 STR *Evolved branch of Hairfoot Halfling ancestry. *Physical Description **More thickly built, with muscle, than other Halfling races, but shorter, standing 3 feet 8 inches tall on average. **Ruddy complexion, Stouts blush easily, and get flushed hen drinking liquor. **Hair is light, blonde and sandy red usually; eyes are blue, green, or grey. **Infravision 60'. **Stouts can grow some facial hair, usually thick muttonchop sideburns, or the rare moustache. *Society **Favour practical garb, often of well-cured leather, with colour and fine cut clothes reserved for special occassions. **Unlike other Halflings, Stouts often wear boots. **Stouts prefer the company of Dwarves to that of Humans. **Villages are generally in hilly, rocky areas with good fishing waters and growing land. **Have an affinity for mining more than farming, except where mushrooms are concerned. **Skilled swimmers and boatmen **Stouts tend to live in fully-underground burrows. 'Aquatic Elf' (Seldarus aqua) +1 DEX, -1 INT *Evolved branch of Wild Elven ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5 feet 2 inches; average weight: 105 lbs. **Breathe like a fish, through gill slits located behind the ear and jawline. Impure water, like fouled air, is difficult for them to breathe. **Can live for a short, but painful, period out of water. **Silver/green skinned, rarely with a bluish tinge, and blue-green or greenish hair. **Sonivision to a distance of 360 feet. *Society **Infrequently encountered but as abundant as surface dwelling elves. **Usually harbor an intense dislike of sharks, while being friendly with dolphins. 'Deep Gnome' (Garlus svirfnebli) +1 WIS, -1 DEX *Physical Description **Reach adulthood at 45 to 50 years. Average height is 3 feet 4 inches. **Large noses, but narrower faces than other Gnomes, and lean, wiry bodies. **Males are often hairles, while femals have only thin, stringy hair. **Skin ranges from brown to grey, light or dark. **Eyes are grey, sometimes bright, sometimes so dark as to appear black. Infravision to 120'. **Deep Gnomes have a base magic resistance of 20%, and gain an extra 5% every level past 3rd. **Svirfneblin gain a +3 on all saving throws except against poison, on which they gain a +2 modifier. **All Deep Gnomes radiate Non-Detection, and can innately cast Blindness, Blur, and Change Self once per day. **Gnomes have the ability to remain absolutely still for long periods of time, giving them a 60% chance to remain undetected even by infravision. **They are surprised only on a roll of 1 in 10, and surprise others 90% of the time. *Society **Prize rubies above all gemstones. **Svirfneblin do not keep track of days, or measure the passing years. **Skilled miners, more than Gnomes or even Dwarves. Svirfneblin are very good at determining slopes (1-5 on 1d6), depth, (1-4 on 1d6) and direction (1-3 on 1d6) underground, and unsafe stonework (1-7 on 1d10) **Excellent blacksmiths, almost the equal to Dwarf or Drow. **Live in large, isolated but thriving cities underground, often with more than 1000 residents. **Like good food and potent drink. **Draw strength from tales of past defeats, as well as victories. **Strict definition of traditional male/female roles. Both sexes wear nondescript clothing. **Eat fungi, underground mammals, fish, and loads of salt; drink a strong, fermented salty-fishy-fungal brew, and Gogondy, "The finest wine in the world". **Skilled at making and wielding 'stun darts'. 'Selkie' (Surminarus selki) +1 INT, -1 DEX *Physical Description **Selkies are seal-like beings that can change into heartbreakingly attractive human form temporarily. **Once a month, Selkies can assume human form for about a week to briefly visit the realm of men, which they call "the overworld". **In their true form, are almost indistinguishable from normal seals, apart from their arms and legs. **Average height, or length, is 5 feet 11 inches. **Selkie young must be raised in an air-filled environment for their first year. **Selkie eyes are bright emerald green or startling light blue. **Unable to swim quickly while encumbered with weapons, etc., most Selkies encountered underwater are unarmed. They may defend themselves with their sharp teeth, or more likely flee if threatened. *Society **Selkie communities are divided into male and female groups. Females usually outnumber the males. **Male Selkies are hunters and gatherers, while females are the domestic caregivers. **Selkies inhabit only cold waters, and build their lairs in huge underwater caverns and grottoes with both air and water-filled regions. **Selkies often find and explore wrecks of sunken treasure, and communities may have a wealth of recovered booty. **Only Selkies who have visited the overworld many times ever acquire a taste for ornamenting themselves like surface dwellers. **Omnivorous, eating seafood and seaweed, but can gain a taste for surface fare, especially wine. **Are environmental activists where their ocean habitat is concerned. PC Races of the Fifth Age 'Coomain Human' (Mortalis coomis) +1 CON, -1 INT *Evolved branch of Deomast Human ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 6"; average weight: 160 lbs. **Commonly of fair stature, with well-developed torso and arms, and slender legs. **The color of the skin is a shade of chocolate-brown or black, and the eyes are very dark brown or black. **The hair is usually raven-black, not woolly, but fine and silky in texture, wavy, and long. **The beard in males is well developed, as is the hair upon the body and the eyebrows. **Male pattern balding is relatively common. **The nose is broad, the jaws are heavy, and the lips thick. *Society 'Inomach Human' (Mortalis inomis) +1 INT, -1 CHA *Evolved branch of mixed Deomast Human and Stomade Human ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 4"; average weight: 150 lbs. **Tend to be short in stature, but this may be at least in part due to nutrition. **The skin is yellow or yellow-brown; the nose is flat and small. **Inomachs have a characteristic narrow, almond-shaped eye, usually either black or dark brown. This adaptation probably evolved as protection against cold and windy conditions. **Inomachs have black, straight, hair, scanty on the body and face, but long on the scalp. **Male pattern baldness is relatively rare. *Society 'Forest Gnome' (Garlus nemus) +1 WIS, -1 INT *Evolved branch of Rock Gnomish ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height is 3 feet tall. Smallest race of gnomes, but still feature very large noses. **Inclined to wear hair and beards very long, trimmed to a fine point, or curled into horns. **Skin is like a greenish cast of tan, rather like tree bark, often darkened and ruddy from weather. **Eyes are brown, or blue, sometimes green, while hair is brown, black, turning grey and white with age. **Average life expectancy of 500 years. *Society **Shy and reclusive, very much like fey creatures, living in very small communities. **Prefer houses at least partially above ground, usually in hollow tree trunks. **Emerald is the favoured gen of these gnomes. **Forest gnome jewelry tends to depict nature themes. **Mostly raw-food vegetarian gatherers, taking meat infrequently, and with reverence, and never using traps to hunt. **Forest Gnomes are highly skilled wood carvers, and are distrustful of magic. **Orcs, troglodytes and lizardmen are the most hated enemies. 'Tallfellow Halfling' (Yondallus altus) +1 WIS, -1 STR *Evolved branch of Hairfoot Halfling ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height is 4 feet 4 inches. **Tall, slender and light boned compared to other halflings. **Longest lived of the Halfling races. *Society **Rarest of the Halfling species, Tallfellows make their home in temperate woodlands near elves. **Often wear hair long, topped by a brightly coloured cap. Clothes favour woodland shades of brown, yellow, and vibrant greens. **Like Hairfeet, Tallfellows shun footwear. Some ride horses. **Tallfellows live in above-ground homes with many windows. **Show affinity for woodworking, carpentry, etc. and are adept at harvesting berries, wild grains, nuts, etc. **Commonly armed with spears when in military formation. 'Kenku' (Quorlinnus kenkus) +1 STR, -1 CHA *Physical Description **Humanoid bird people, resemble hawks in human clothing, with the arms, torso, and thighs of a human, and the head, wings, and talons of a falcon, and claws on their hands. **Average height is 6 feet tall. **Feathers are predominantly brown, with white underfeathers and facial markings, and bright yellow eyes. *Society **Favour stealth, scimitars and quarterstaffs and combat, or may attack unarmed with their talons and beak. **They usually do not kill unless their own lives remain threatened. **Often use disguise. **Favour spells like Magic Missile, Shocking Grasp, Invisibility, Mirror Image, Web, and Call Lightning. **A secretive race, often living among humans and demihumans covertly. **Kenku do not have their own language, but do emit emotional squawks and chirps. **Kenku often appear friendly, but 95% of the time, in reality they have ulterior motives. 'Advanced Lizard Man' (Semuanyas sapiens) +1 CON, -1 CHA *Evolved branch of Lizard Man ancestry. *Physical Description **Savage iguana-like semi-aquatic humanoids. **Average height is 6 feet 10 inches, average weight is 250 pounds. **Skin ranges from dark green to grey to brown, with scales giving a flecked appearance. **Tails average 3.5 feet long, and are not prehensile. **Males are nearly impossible to distinguish from females. **All can hold their breath underwater for number of minutes equal to CON ability score. *Society **Typically build lairs in swamps, marshes, etc., often completely underwater in air filled caves. **Advanced Lizard Men speak the Lizard Man language. **Tribes usually number about 150 individuals. **Live by scavanging, raiding, fishing and gathering. **Occasionally take prisoners in combat, for slaves, for food, or for religious sacrifice. **Lizard Men are omnivorous, but prefer human and humanoid flesh. **Surface dwellers live in crude huts, often use shields, barbed darts, javelins, clubs, and captured swords. **Lizard Kings are always of above average height and intelligence. 'Locathah' (Eadrus pisces) +1 CON, -1 CHA *Physical Description **Fishguys. **Average height is 5 feet 10 inches. *Society 'Mermen' (Eadrus homo) +1 CHA, -1 INT *Physical Description **Seamen! **Average height is 5 feet 10 inches. *Society 'Tabaxi' (Panthera homo) +1 DEX, -1 WIS *Physical Description **Meow. **Average height is 6 feet 4 inches. *Society PC Races of the Sixth Age 'Wiomaco Human' (Mortalis wiomis) +1 WIS, -1 CON *Evolved branch of Inomach Human ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 7"; average weight: 160 lbs. **Wiomacos have reddish brown skin, with lank, dark brown or black hair. **Body and facial hair are typically sparse, but male pattern baldness is rare. **Eyes are dark brown or black, and the nose is typically long and narrow. **The front teeth often dislay a characteristic shovel-shape. *Society 'Chomawi Human' (Mortalis chomis) +1 CHA, -1 WIS *Evolved branch of Inomach Human ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 5"; average weight: 170 lbs. **Chomawis are often decorated with tattoos. **Chomawi skin is various shades of brown. **The eyes are dark brown or black, with some obliquity and incidence of epicanthal fold. **The nose is usually short and the hair is black, lank, and long. **Body and facial hair are typically sparse, but male pattern baldness is rare. *Society **Seafaring people 'Tinker Gnome' (Garlus curiosi) +1 INT, -1 STR *Physical Description **Average height is 3 feet 5 inches. *Society 'Bladeback Saurial' (Sarrus sauri?) +1 WIS, -1 DEX *Physical Description **Stegawatsit **Average height is 5 feet 1 inch. *Society 'Finhead Saurial' (Sarrus sauri?) +1 CHA, -1 DEX *Physical Description **Average height is 5 feet 1 inch. *Society 'Sirine' (Eadrus sirini) +1 CHA, -1 STR *Physical Description **Fishbitch **Average height is 5 feet eight inches. *Society 'Triton' (Persanus homo) +1 STR, -1 CON *Physical Description **Fishboy **Average height is 7 feet tall. *Society 'Winged Elf' (Seldarus avari) +1 CHA, -1 CON *Evolved branch of Grey Elven ancestry. *Physical Description **Average height: 5' 2"; average weight: 145 lbs. **Large feathered wings grow from the back, adding weight to the short and slender elven frame. **Palest of elf skin, and blonde or white hair. **The eyes have an epicanthal fold and are different shades of blue. The epicanthal fold is a fold of skin that covers the inner corner of the eye, giving Avariel a characteristic narrow, almond-shaped eye shape. This adaptation probably evolved as protection against cold and windy conditions. *Society **Live in high mountain aeries in cold or temperate climates. (*PC races marked with an asterisk are allowed only in rare circumstances, at DM's discretion.) Category:Biology